


Pokemon: Folklore and Fairytales

by thecaptainsassistant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Canon, Angst, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy, Fluff, Folklore, Folktales, Horror, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Love, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Pokemon References, Romance, Talking Pokemon, Urban Legends, YOU HAVE BEN WARNED, child themes, ratings will vary per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainsassistant/pseuds/thecaptainsassistant
Summary: The modern world of pokemon is one filled with mystery and wonder. But what of the past? My goal is to preserve the multitude of tales and histories passed down for generations, their different versions and interpretations, and discover connections between these stories and reality. My name is Professor Maple, and welcome to my journey through pokemon folklore and fairytales.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Folktales of the Pokemon World

Hello, my name is Professor Maple. I'm originally from Unova, but I often travel to other regions to conduct pokemon research. Now, most professors you've heard about study pokemon in terms of battling, evolution, or other such related fields. My research is a little different, so don't come to me and expect to receive a starter pokemon like Professor Juniper or any of the other big shots in other regions. But I digress. My focus is on pokemon folklore. My goal is to discover new folktales from multiple regions, catalogue and preserve them, and discover connections between not only different versions, but between said stories and the history of the pokemon world. Through my research I have learned much about the relations between pokemon and people, different interactions between regions, and how fantasy can sometimes be closer to fact than we originally thought!

Having compiled so many tales, I wanted to share my findings with everyone and hopefully help trainers and non-trainers alike gain insights, or at least be entertained, by these stories and their connections to history and even the modern era. Before starting, I want to explain how I've arranged my findings in this interactive journal so that everyone can follow along easily. First, I will begin each chapter with the title of the folktale that originally peaked my interest. Then, I will give a short summary providing context about when and where I first heard this tale, then share the full folktale itself. After that, I will provide an analysis of the story, characters, setting, and tropes used in said tale before then exploring its historical context, real world connections, and compare it to other versions I have found throughout my travels. These analysis may extend to multiple chapters depending on the length of the folktale, how much information I was able to find about it, its' relation to other tales, or other factors. So, there might be "Part 1, Part 2, etc." For example, one of the folktales I discuss focuses on a specific story about a specific frog pokemon, but also relates to several other frog pokemon folktales in other regions. As such, this topic requires multiple chapters to fully explain the connections between said stories. Should you have any questions or comments about my discoveries, please feel free to share! I always welcome those of an inquisitive nature.

The folktales I have researched over the years vary from light hearted to downright disturbing, even for adult trainers who have encountered the most bizarre and unsettling of situations throughout their journeys. As such, I will preface each chapter of my research with warnings about whether it is suitable for more impressionable minds or not, in order to prevent any unwanted emotional distress. I do not wish to frighten anyone away from such fascinating topics, but it is important to give fair warning nonetheless. With that said, let us explore the unknown side of pokemon, the stories you may have grown up with as children or might be new to you, and see what insights we can gain together!

Notes:  
Professor Maple is a folklorist from Nacrene City in the Unova Region. While she was not allowed to become a pokemon trainer by her parents, Professor Maple always had a passion and enthusiasm for pokemon and literature while growing up. She cites childhood visits to the Nacrene City Gym's museam and library as fueling her love of each. Combining both interests, she became a trainer as an adult and travels to different regions to learn about less explored aspects of pokemon folklore and its relation to history and the modern world. Her most commonly used pokemon include her golurk, haxorus, duoblade, omanyte, and two yamasks (unovan and galarian forms), but she has several others at her home in Nacrene City. The professor's home also doubles as a small research library run by her assistants Atlas and Gaia, and is open to those of an inquisitive nature. As of this book's publishing, Professor Maple is in the Galar region, working with Professor Sonia to research folklore relating to the legedaries Zacian and Zamazenta, as well as lesser known pokemon of the Crown Tundra.


	2. A Princess and A Frog, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you heard this one before; a princess and a frog...

Rating: G in the beginning, then T later on for more adult themes

While I am a proud native of Nacrene City, my heritage is actually mixed. My father is Unovan, but my mother was originally from Kalos, specifically Lumiose City. It's thanks to her influence that I first developed a taste for folk literature and fairytales, as she would read me stories before bed during my childhood. The specific tale I heard was from a collection of stories called _Kalosian Legends: A Compilation_ by Professor Liam Heinrich, a researcher of Kalosian history and personal idol of mine. This collection of works is one you will hear mentioned throughout this series, in particualr when we discuss Kalosian literature. The tale we will be examining in question is titled "La Grâce." 

_There once was a princess who lived in a kingdom of Kalos. This Princess's name was Grâce, and she was known throughout the land for being not only a beauty but also a kind and compassionate royal. However, despite having graces and all a princess could want, she was unhappy. For you see, her kingdom was at war with its neighbor, and throughout the land both people and pokemon were suffering. Battles were a constant, and death surrounded the land. The formerly bright kingdom was now filled with dread and despair. To end the suffering of the princess's kingdom and their enemy's people, the king had come to an arrangement with the neighboring land; the princess would marry her enemy's prince. The princess was filled with grief, not wanting to marry the enemy of her people, but also not wanting them to suffer further. As such, she had accepted her father's orders, but had become reclusive from him and her servants, refusing to eat or leave her chambers. Only the presence of her slyveon could comfort her._

_Meanwhile, in the enemy kingdom, the prince the princess was to marry was plotting. A man of less than noble designs, this royal had plans to destroy the princess's kingdom before his upcoming nuptuals. To this end, he hired an assassin from a hidden village shrouded in mystery. When the assassin was summoned, the prince gave him simple commands: "Kill the beloved princess of my rival kingdom, and I will reward you handsomely. Bring back proof of her demise so I may be sure the deed is done." The assassin and his greninja knelt in assent, and vanished into the night._

_The assassin and his greninja traveled for days, eventually arriving in the princess's kingdom. They climbed to the top of her castle's tower, and stealthily entered her chambers. Preparing his blade, the assassin prepared to strike when all of a sudden, the princess's sylveon awoke and cried out in alarm! The princess awoke to find the assassin and greninja above her bed, and shouted out for her sylveon to attack! Her sylveon struck fast, injuring the greninja as the assassin dodged before escaping. The princess alerted her guards, who soon after came to her aid. Furious that their princess had been attacked, they threatened to kill the greninja then and there. As the greninja prepared to face its doom, the princess stepped between it and her guards. "Stop! This pokemon may have attacked me, but it only did so under its master's orders. I will not have you harm a defenseless creature such as this. You will bring a healer at once!" With that, the princess knelt beside the greninja, providing words of comfort and promising safety. The greninja could not believe its situation. It had been taught by its master to show no mercy, to never hesitate, but this woman was caring for it with such gentleness. It had never known such compassion._

_Greninja stayed with the princess, encouraged by her to play and train with her sylveon as it healed. The princess began venturing outside into the castle grounds with both, and started smiling for the first time since her engagement to the enemy prince was announced. As the days passed, greninja began to adore the princess, and she in turn started to care for greninja too, sharing a deep fondness for her and her sylveon's new, albeit unexpected friend._

_The assassin, however, was furious at his failure not only to kill the princess but at also losing his partner. He vowed he would complete his mission for the prince and get his pokemon back, no matter the cost!_ _Again, the assassin returned to the princess's chambers, planning to hide in her room and then attack at nightfall, but was unprepared for what happened next. As the princess entered her room, his greninja, his dear pokemon partner, spotted the assassin and stopped him! The assassin was shocked! After risking his life to bring back his friend, his greninja had betrayed him! The assassin was about to fight his pokemon when the princess cried out for greninja to not harm its former master._

_At that moment, the assassin saw his pokemon change. It was unlike anything he had seen before, his eyes must have been deceiving him! But sure enough, before him stood his greninja, changed by the bond it shared with the princess. The assassin fell, distraught that his former partner had grown so close with its target, a failure considered so disgraceful by his fellow villagers that is was punishable by death. But as the assassin despaired, the princess came to his side and comforted him: "My dear sir, do not cry so. Your pokemon has not betrayed you. It has simply become close to me, and I to it. The bond we share does not diminish the feelings it has for you. If it had, your pokemon would have struck you down. I know how your greninja feels about you. I have seen through its eyes, felt its feelings. I know that there is good in you, despite what you have tried to do to me."_

_The assassin looked up at the princess, and saw her in a new light, shining hope and goodness enveloping him as her hand wiped his tears away. "I will not stand in the way of your partner returning to you, but I hope that you will not force greninja to harm me or my sylveon. If I must die, I would not have my friend be the cause of it." The assassin was enthralled, beginning to see how his pokemon could become so devoted to such a noble princess. Grasping her hands, the assassin replied, "Sweet lady, forgive me. My mission required your death, but the events that have taken place tonight have changed me. To see my greninja care so much for you, I cannot help but feel there is greater honor in serving your highness than pursuing my former task. Forgive me sweet lady, for all my past actions, and if not then take my life as compensation!" The princess sighed at his words, and with a delicate hand helped the assassin stand up. "This war between my kingdom and our neighbor has cost so many lives. I would not have yours added to our losses. Stay with me, and explain who sent you and for what purpose."_

_With that the assassin told the princess everything, how the prince had hired him to kill her before her wedding, how the prince would use the ensuing grief and chaos as the perfect means to attack the princess's kingdom while the people's spirits were down and leadership distracted by her death. The princess then told her father the king, who rallied his troops and crushed their enemy's armies without fail. The prince was captured and imprisoned, leading to peace within the land again. As for the princess, she asked her assassin to stay by her side, to rule with her and their pokemon, deepening their bonds for the rest of days._

A classic tale for children of all ages to be sure! I can't begin to count the number of times I begged my mother to read this story to me. I always admired the princess as a child, and even pretended to be her fighting against enemies with a sylveon (let's face it, every little girl goes through a sylveon phase). One thing that drew me in though was the princess's personality. Many might classify her as a Mary Sue of sorts, constantly being good and lacking any real flaws, but that's also part of her charm. The capacity to show mercy to others is not a trait as easily found as we might think. While the story is short, you can sense that the princess's devotion to her people is a key motivator for her actions or lackthereof. Sure, the story could have her try running away from her arranged marriage, but she instead chooses to stay despite being distraught by her choice to do what seems best for her people than for herself. When she has the opportunity to take out any frustrations she might have regarding her situation on greninja by letting her guards kill it, she instead doesn't because she understands that greninja is like her; they are both following their duties.

I believe this is why the princess and greninja bond to the point that greninja is "changed by the bond it shared with the princess." Some folklorists interpret this line as being metaphorical, with the assassin seeing how much greninja cares for the princess thanks to the kindness she showed it. However, I don't entirely agree with this interpretation. This line is important because it actually relates to a fairly recent event in our modern world; the bond phenomenon. Several years ago during one of the Kalos Pokemon League finals, a young trainer from Kanto had a greninja who exhibited what we now refer to as "the bond phenomenon." To summarize, this phenomenon occurs when a greninja and its trainer share a close enough personal bond that the greninja has a third evolutionary stage where it gains physical characteristics of its trainer and the trainer in question can experience their greninja's physical and emotional senses. This event is of significance because based on the date this story was written, we can surmise that the bond phenomenon has existed for far longer than originally thought, rather than being a recent discovery.

**(warning: more adult themes discussed below, you have been advised)**

This version I grew up with is not the original, as the oldest surviving version comes from the Kalosian ninja village. This original story is far darker compared to the one I have shared with you, and has a few key differences I should point out. First, the protagonist of this story is not the princess, but the assassin. Second, the assassin is not a man, but a greninja who by the end of the story becomes human and marries the princess. Thirdly, the greninja kills its former master in order to protect the princess, and almost kills itself in grief before the princess's eevee stops it by evolving into a sylveon, having become good friends with the greninja. The princess in this version is observed through greninja's eyes, and reads as a first person narrative. The way greninja describes the princess is also of note, because it comes across as more animalistic (as expected, this is a pokemon's perspective we're observing), but also darker in terms of greninja's feelings as it states at one point it wants "to hold my mistress tight with my tongue, to revel in the taste of her flesh as I hold her back from prying eyes." For context, this line occurs after greninja has protected the princess from being seen by the visiting prince, holding her with his tongue while pressing her against the ceiling of her room. Greninja then goes into much more detail about what he wants to do with the princess at that time and later on, but mourns his lack of a human form. I will spare you the details in order to keep this somewhat appropriate (however, I will discuss this later when addressing the more adult aspects of human and pokemon relationship tropes in folktales). Later the prince is killed by greninja after the prince attempts to rape the princess in the castle grounds, leading the princess to care for her savior even more in the story.

While the original story plays out like a first person adventure/thriller epic, the version I grew up with has more of a sanitized feel. This is not surprising, as another version of this folktale is even more sanitized and removed much of both prior versions events. This version was one I encountered by chance at a children's book fair of all places, and is by far my least favorite. In this version, the greninja is owned by the prince of the rival kingdom. The prince goes to visit the princess, and falls in love with her at first site. Meanwhile, the princess is portrayed as an airhead who is attacked by an evil ninja who wants her to marry him (note: I say "marry" because this version is very much kid friendly, so this is a situation of the "And Now You Must Marry Me" trope). The gallant prince has his greninja save the princess from the evil ninja, she falls in love with him, they get married, and people and pokemon live happily ever after. The end.

After reading this version I had to keep myself from vomiting. It was completely devoid of any of the depth the original tale or the one I grew up with had. Everything was so shallow and insipid. I later found out that this version, called _The Noble Prince and His Loyal Greninja_ , was written by a noblewoman named Madame Parfum who lived over 100 years ago. Upon further research, I found that this noblewoman once lived in Parfum Palace, and even claimed to be a distant descendent of the prince mentioned in the story. However, I have not found any evidence to support such a claim, and think it more likely that this version might be an extension of Madame Parfum's bigotry towards Kantonians.

Now you might be wondering why I bring up Kantonians all of a sudden, but I assure you there is an explanation. As mentioned earlier, the earliest version of this story I could find came from the Kalosian Ninja Village. However, it should be noted that ninjas themselves are not native to Kalos, but to the Kanto and Johto regions. According to the village elders and research I found while spending time in the Ninja Village, the village was founded approximately 500 years ago by a ninja clan that fled Kanto during a war that devastated much of that region. After settling in Kalos, the ninjas sold their services to various Kalosian nobles and played a significant role behind the scenes in performing assassinations and kidnappings. It was only after a man named Mishimoto became the head of the village that Kalosian ninjas worked towards more peaceful means of settling conflicts while maintaining their ninja traditions as a means of cultural preservation.

I bring this up because the Madame Parfum story seeks to vilify Kalosian ninjas, whereas the original story is an important part of Kalosian ninja culture. Ask anyone in the village their favorite story and nine times out of ten they will say _The Shinobi's Transformation_ , the title of the original tale. Madame Parfum's version was an attempt to take a meaningful part of Kalosian ninja culture and distort it for her own purposes. The madame herself was rather prolific in writing, specifically entreaties to the King of Kalos and other nobles to "rid Kalos of filth and ensure the purity of our noble houses," along with other distasteful descriptions of Kalosian ninjas and other groups originally from different regions. She also encouraged other nobles to accept her story as the superior version, and to this day there is a select group of Kalosians (mostly nobles and noble enthusiasts) who practically worship her as the "true author" of the folktale, claiming all other versions are fakes and that the Kalosian ninja one is plagiarizing Madame Parfum's work (despite the original being written approximately 500 years before Madame Parfum's birth, and the earliest version of "La Grâce" being written about 100 years after the original folktale. It's amazing what people will believe in spite of facts). All three of these versions illustrate how folktales can vary over time, sometimes due to general changes with each retelling, or due to an author's desire to use literature as a means of influencing others or pushing a personal agenda. This is why I seek to preserve all versions of these stories, so everyone is able to see the differences, understand why these differences exist, and analyze for themselves how these changes can affect us individually, and as a society.

In the next chapter, we will discuss frog pokemon further. I'll explain a bit more about greninja's relation to Kanto, various other frog folktales I found while researching this one, along with themes common and unique to them all.

Notes:  
Special thanks to the Kalosian Ninja Village for allowing me to learn about their literature and practices, and to the Parfum Palace Museum owner who allowed me access to Madame Parfum's writings.


End file.
